


y denamrk hav he hair like that and netherlanfds and luxemburg

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>expaling why hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	y denamrk hav he hair like that and netherlanfds and luxemburg

he stuck a forl into the outlet and the hair did the spkey and he was like "YO NORWAT I CAN GET SO MANY NITCHES" but no1 liked denamrk bc he succ 

excpet for norway norway succ hmi all the time 

but denamrk liked his haor he is taller tgan swedem and the netherlands was like "yo dude thats p cool" so now theyre coolio friends and have matching hair but ned was smart abiut it bc he didnt put the fork in the outlet

aso luxemburger was likie "yo norgay thats so,e p cool hair" and he stole his haor and norway like "u bitch thats copyrighted material" but ;uxemburg dod it _~ a n y w a y~_ and norway cried 

but yea that y denmark have he hair like sanic 

norway sued luxemburhg but hes too rich so it didnt work 

luxemburg u bitch


End file.
